


Touching the infinite

by Inkfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/pseuds/Inkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words, and they screamed at her from every wall, every shadow. Where Rose despairs, hopes, and reaches out to something immensely beyond her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching the infinite

**Author's Note:**

> And here is some new Nine/Rose, or rather, some Rose insight after the Doctor has sent her home in Parting of the Ways. I don't own them. Enjoy!

Words, screaming at her from the walls.

Huge and dark and towering, as heavy as the panic twisting her insides. Rose wanted to scream, yet she barely managed to suck enough oxygen into her lungs to breathe properly. She was trapped – she was _saved_ – but those words still came for her, relentless. She knew then, intuitively, that they did come for _her_. Her Doctor, he wasn't the Bad Wolf. She was the one who had to find out what it meant. She was the one who had to find a way. To come back.

 _You can't just send me away, you hear?_ she thought fiercely, and then wanted to laugh at herself in hysteria.

The TARDIS, it had to be the key. It was all he had left her, but oh, it was _everything_.

 _Save him. Save him,_ she repeated in her head like a mantra as she fought her way closer to the ship, to its heart, the consciousness he must have perceived and she was too small, too human to comprehend.

Human brain. Human strength – hope, love, desperation and utter recklessness. That was all she could give him, and she _would_ – until the very end of her resilience, and then some.

Something burst open and something washed over her. Beyond human. Great and shining and dark and it _burned_ and she _saw_ , she saw everything. Could do anything.

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself._

Rose Tyler smiled, and came back for her Doctor in a halo of blinding light.


End file.
